Star vs the forces of gravity falls
by MaxRide256
Summary: Mabel and Dipper now know who the author of the journals and they also meet two new friends
1. Chapter 1

Star forces of Gravity falls

Chapter 1:The meeting

"Dipper pines has always been ready for anything but he never expected for the author of the journals to be Stan's long lost twin brother."

"Yo- you're the author of the journals!" Dipper said

"Yes I am and you are?" Stan's brother said

"This is unbelievable! I'm Dipper pines your nephew and I have been searching for you all summer and now your here. I have a ton of questions for you!" Dipper said with excitement

"Dipper our long lost uncle just came out of a portal from another dimension and you wanna bore him with questions" Mabel said

"Yes" Dipper said

"Grunkle whatever your name is you must be tired after your long time in at portal why don't you take a rest by the way I'm Mabel" Mabel said

"Thank you Mabel" The author said

"Hello Stanford it's good to see you again" The author said

"Hey Steve it's nice to see you too" Stan said giving his brother a hug

"Mr Steve pines it is an honor to meet you I'm Soos" Soos said waking up from fainting

"Hi Soos" Steve said

_The Whole gang went upstairs to the shack Stan went to his office and Dipper followed behind_

"Alright stan or whatever your name is I need to ask you somethings" Dipper said

"Go for it Dipper I'm all ears" Stan said

"Who are you really and why does this newspaper title say " Stan Pines Dead" Dipper asked

"Dipper I'm-" Stan said when the portal actived

"What was that?"Dipper asked

"It's the portal something's coming through" Stan said and running towards the vending machine

"Dipper what's going on?" Mabel asked

"Something's coming the portal" Dipper said

"Kids get down here now I think your gonna wanna see this!" Stan yelled as the twins came running

"Grunkle stan what's going o-" Mabel said

Star Butterfly and Marco Diaz came stepping through the portal


	2. Chapter 2

Star forces of Gravity falls

Chapter 2:How we got here

"Star Butterfly could handle any kind of situtation and with her new friend Marco Diaz along their lives are always full of adventure"

"Star, what happened, where are we?" Marco asked

"I don't know Marco maybe we took a wrong turn anyway let's ask these nice people" Star said

"Hi there my name's Star Butterfly I'm a princess from a kingdom called Mewni, I love fighting monsters puppies shooting lasers out there eyes and most of all adventure!" Star said

"Hey I'm Marco Diaz i love karate, fighting monsters, making nachos, anything!" Marco said

"I'm Mabel Pines i love boys, glitter, my pet pig waddles, sparkles, sweathers, hanging out with my friends, and romance" Mabel said

"And i'm Dipper mabel's twin brother I like solving mysteries, Disco girl, BABBA,and fight fighters" Dipper said

"Well now that we know each other why don't we show you around?" Mabel asked

"That's sounds cool Mabel but we should really be getting back home" Marco said

"Aww come on Marco let's stay and have some fun with Dipper and Mabel" Star said

"Star we have school tomorrow and my parents are going to get worried" Marco said

"Don't worry Marco we'll be back before dinner" Star said

Alright you guys are gonna love Gravity Falls!" Mabel yelled

Mabel and Dipper showed Star and Marco all of the crazy places that happened in Gravity Falls

"And this is where Gnomes tried to make their queen" Mabel said showing Star

"Wow. I'm going to become Queen of Mewni someday" Star said

"So Star what's it like being princess it must be awesome right?" Mabel asked

"It's not all fun and games. You have to be quiet, talk when someone talks to you, follow the rules, everything and i can't fight monsters so my parents sent me to earth so i could control my new wand powers" Star said

"Wow I never knew being a princess was hard. I know what you need" Mabel said

"Let me guess a slumber party" Star said

"It's like you read my mind" Mabel said

"There is where I found my journal" DIpper said showing Marco

"Cool. So Dipper about this author did you really find him?" Marco asked

"Yeah man, he came out of the portal just like you and Star. What's it like hanging out with Star?" Dipper said

"It's great. Were always battling monsters who are working for Ludo who trying to get Star's wand to take over the universe" Marco said

"That's cool. Hey you wanna head back to the shack to meet author who is also my lost uncle" Dipper asked

"Yeah sure" Marco said

Marco, Dipper, Mabel, and Star all headed back to the shack


End file.
